


COC 2019 - Day 9: Pattern

by and_then_he_kisses_me



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_then_he_kisses_me/pseuds/and_then_he_kisses_me
Summary: **mention of (almost) suicide**SnowBaz has fallen into a pattern and Baz wants to break it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	COC 2019 - Day 9: Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> **mention of (almost) suicide**

BAZ

We've fallen into a routine again. Back when we were at Watford he would wake me up and go to breakfast. I'd get up and join Niall and Dev at breakfast. After that we'd go to class and I would stare at Snow. (Or he at me. Depends on where we sit in class) Lunch. More classes. Football practice or homework. Dinner, feeding in the catacombs and then falling asleep to Simons steady breathing.

Now I wake up, go to university and go to Bunce and Snow's place where I watch Simon laying on the couch, watching TV.

I'm currently sitting in class, not able to concentrate. My mind keeps going back to Simon. It hurts to see him like that. Miserable describes it best, I think.

But not today. It's time to break the pattern. After university I go to the supermarket and buy a bunch of things. Then I go to Simons, where I find him laying on the couch like always.

"Come on Snow, get up." I say to him as I drop my bag. I walk over to him and lean over the couch to look down at him. He doesn't look at me. He always avoids my look and I'd normally do the same thing, but not today. I spell his wings away. I walk around the couch and grab his arm. I pull him up and push him to his bedroom.

"Go on. Get dressed. We're going out."  
"What?" I can't see it, but I can imagine the quzzled look on his face.  
"We're. Going. Out. Come on." I push him in his room and close the door.

I go to the kitchen and grab a few thing, that I also stow in my bag. Then I hear Simon coming out of his room. He's wearing a lacrosse hoodie and some jeans.  
I grab my back and go to the door. "Let's go, Snow."  
"Baz, where are we going?"  
"On an adventure!" I open the door and go to the car with Simon following me.

We get into the car and I start driving.  
"Baz, what are we doing?"  
"Realx, I'm not kidnapping you." I laugh.  
I see him loosen up a little bit, in the corner of my eye.

After a while we stop at the edge of a forest. "Are you trying to kill me again?"  
"Maybe." I get out of the car and just start walking. I know where I'm going. I wonder if Simon will recognise it too.

When I find the place, I get the blanket out of my bag pack and spread it out on the ground. I pack out some food I got from the supermarket and a thermos flask filled with tea. Simon just stands a few feet away looking like a lost puppy.

"Why are we here, Baz?" He looks around with a concerned look on his face.  
"Just sit down, will you? I promise it's not a dark ritual." He finally sits down, I little too far for my case. But still on the blanket, so that's something.

"You know where we are Simon?"  
"Um.. No?"  
"I almost set us both on fire here."  
"You bring us to the place, where you almost committed suicide?"  
"No, I brought us to the place where we first kissed, you dummy." I lean forward and take his hand. He looks down at our hands and his face softens.

"Baz, I'm-"  
"Lets just have a nice picnic, for now." I smile at him and grab the scones that I picked up from the bakery. I open the box and hold it out to him. He takes a scone and eats it. We start talking and laughing. It's the happiest day we spend together for a long time.


End file.
